Sunrise
by nixtear
Summary: One shot between Draco/Luna after the battle. AU but some parts holds to canon


_This is a one shot between Draco/Luna ...I may continue it based on responses. Do Review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any original Harry Potter plot or characters I am just borrowing them for this story :D _

Sunrise

Draco Malfoy stared out at the night sky, his lone figure perched on the window sill of the astronomy tower, his legs folded to his chest, his back against the wall. He sighed deep in thoughts. Potter had finally defeated the dark lord. His father was given the dementor's kiss, and his mother was dead.

Potter had sorted him out briefly after meeting with his friends, and had told him of his mother. He had nodded his thanks to Potter for informing him, he had expected worse. Potter had called truce between them, telling him that life was too short to not give it a second chance. He had nodded again, shaking Potter's hand in agreement. The wizarding hero had left him then and gone back to the red headed troop all gathered in the corner of the great hall.

He had looked around to check for any other Slytherins lingering around, but was not surprised to not find a single one. It wasn't a Slytherin trait to risk being caught, even if the crime was minor. He didn't know what he was still doing there himself. Perhaps he was waiting to hear the news about his mother.

He couldn't quite describe the feelings he felt when he learnt about the lengths his mother had gone through to protect him. He remembered Narcissa Malfoy from his younger years. He remembered her brushing his hair for him on the first day he had boarded the train to Hogwarts. His father had yelled at her for making him a sissy, but once his father had gone out of the room she had hugged him close. " You will write me letters, won't you, Draco?" she had whispered the question in his ears. He had nodded, trying his best to hide his fear of leaving home for the first time. He was excited to attend Hogwarts, but he couldn't imagine not being to call his mother secretly when he had a nightmare. But he would be strong for his dad, he had thought. " I will mother," he said in a voice that though childish was a perfect imitation of his father. His mother had smiled, as though seeing through him, " I will send you your favourite sweets in the first package," she had said, while pushing him out the door to his father. He had smiled, for the first time genuinely happy to board Hogwarts Express.

He was so lost in memory that he did not hear the approaching footsteps drawing close to him, until a voice broke his trend of thoughts.

"You should be careful, the piggly tuffs come out at this time sometimes," said the voice.

He jumped, almost losing his balance in the process. " I should be more careful of you Lovegood! Are you trying to kill me by sneaking up on me. Can't you go bother Longbottom," he said, now standing on his feet and facing towards her. The ground was quite cold. Even though, he was annoyed at her for disturbing him, he was too exhausted to add any heat with those words.

She looked at him, with those blue dreamy eyes. " Draco Malfoy you should believe in what your mother believed," she stated, simply.

"And how would you know what she believed Lovegood? You didn't even know her!" he exclaimed, his anger getting the better of him. Damn it, he didn't want to feel any more. And this girl was getting under his nerves.

She looked at him again, as though seeing something he couldn't seem to see. She kept quiet and kept watching. After a few minutes of silence, he snapped.

"What? What is it Lovegood? Or are you just going to stare at me all night? Shouldn't you go celebrate or something?" he asked, his voice cracking at the last bit.

" The celebration isn't complete without all the survivors," she said, smiling softly up at him. " And I know what your mother believed in cause it is right in front of me. You are alive, but act as though you are dead. I know, cause I can see them, and believe me a lot of them would do anything to trade places with you. Perhaps your choices and your father put you on the side that wasn't meant for you. But No matter what you believe, you are not your father Draco Malfoy. There is a protective wind around you right now, surrounded by the spirits of people who wish you well. People who cared about you," she said finishing softly.

He gaped at her, surprised at her little speech. She was one of the strangest girl he had met. He looked at her blond hair flowing freely past her shoulders, her face almost as pale as his own, except perhaps his was lighter. Her face was bruised with small cuts and battle scars, and so were her arms. But those blue eyes, seemed to hold all the life of the world in them. Seeing things he would probably never see with his own naked eyes. He smiled slightly at the peculiarity of his thought.

Perhaps she was right, he needed to start to believe again. He looked at her, and was forced to take a deep breath at the sight that unfolded in front of him. The time had passed during their argument, and the sunrise had caught him off guard. The first light hitting her pale face made her look ethereal. As though working on their own accord he saw himself offering his hand to her. She took it graciously and smiled when he pulled her next to him. He turned around so they were both facing the orange light in front of them. He turned slightly facing towards her, and holding her hand close to his chest, he whispered "Luna Lovegood you made me believe in sunrise."

_Please Review_


End file.
